El Hombre de Hombres
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Levi Lance es una mujer amargada, solterona, virgen a sus 30 años y orgullosa de ello. No dejaría que un bastardo malnacido le abriera las piernas, ni siquiera su jefe Erwin Smith, que lleva tiempo detrás de ella. Si algo tiene por seguro es que en el fondo es un hombre... Pero Dios es todopoderoso y escucha sus plegarias. ¿Qué hará Levi al despertar siendo un hombre? [Riren/Ereri]
1. Chapter 1

**EL HOMBRE DE HOMBRES**

**Summary:** Levi Lance es una mujer amargada, solterona, virgen a sus 30 años y orgullosa de ello. Jamás dejaría que un bastardo malnacido le abriera las piernas, ni siquiera su jefe Erwin Smith que lleva tiempo detrás de ella. Si algo tenía por seguro es que en el fondo era un hombre... Pero Dios es todopoderoso y escucha sus plegarias. ¿Qué hará Levi al despertar siendo un hombre? Claro, demostrarles a todos los bastardos quién es el macho, o eso creía hasta conocer a su nuevo compañero de habitación, Eren Jaeger.

**Género:** Comedia / Romance / AU / Yaoi

**Pareja:** Levi x Eren

**Advertencia:** fem!Levi al inicio, relación chico x chico, lemon más delante.

**Dedicatoria:** para Ashley-chan quien es la persona que más Fics nos ha dedicado y nunca le llegan mis reviews x.x? A todas mis amores y a las chicas que dijeron que leerían QwQ

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que el despertador comenzó a sonar mientras los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana hasta llegar a la pálida y suave piel de una mujer que reposaba en su cama. Abrió lentamente sus afilados ojos para mostrar su hermoso y poco común tono grisáceo.

—Tch… Puto sol… Putos bastardos que provocan el calentamiento global y puta de mí que olvidé cerrar las cortinas anoche.

Y así comenzaba un día normal para la querida Levi Lance, quien como cada día debía madrugar para ir a su lindo trabajo donde su puto jefe la acosaría como de costumbre. No es algo de lo que pudiese quejarse, realmente le debía varios favores a su jefe, ya que por desgracia la linda señorita tenía _algunos _antecedentes penales.

Como era costumbre, se metió a la ducha para darse un largo baño, ya que los gérmenes se reproducen más por la noche y por Higía que Levi nunca estaría infestada. Se puso un traje formal de vestir; comúnmente las mujeres de oficina usaban minifalda como cualquier puta que quiere seducir a su jefe para conseguir un aumento de sueldo, pero Levi prefería usar pantalón, era más de su tipo. Odiaba que los bastardos se le quedaran viendo por la calle, además de evitar _incidentes_ tales como terminar encarcelada hasta que su jefe fuera a recogerla, porque _accidentalmente_ casi arroja a un imbécil por la puerta de un tren en movimiento después de que trató _inocentemente _de tomar una foto debajo de su falda. Sí, Levi era una chica adorable, por eso su jefe no se rendía en tratar de que fuera suya. Aunque le molestaba un poco que siempre estuviera frunciendo el ceño, parecía gato estreñido.

Se cepilló rápidamente el cabello y preparó su desayuno, que en realidad solo eran un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Trataría de cocinar algo más, pero para su desgracia la última vez que lo intentó casi provoca un incendio… Era mejor evitar problemas.

Salió de su departamento mientras su vecino se le quedaba viendo con cara de baboso como de costumbre para dirigirse a su trabajo. Siempre era la clase de persona que llamaba la atención, a los hombres por su atractivo y a las mujeres para ser criticada por caminar firmemente como todo un macho. Lamentablemente, a Levi nadie le enseñó a caminar como señorita y aunque decían que era algo que se hacía por naturaleza, la naturaleza de Levi la hacía caminar de manera imponente.

Entró al edificio para dirigirse hacia el último piso donde le correspondía trabajar como asistente del director general. Al entrar al ascensor fue interrumpida por su gran maldita y única amiga Hanji.

—¡Buenos días, pulguita! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Tch. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes de llamar pulga?

—Ow, tan malhumorada como siempre. ¡No me imagino como te pondrás al rato!

—¿Más tarde? ¿Por qué?

—Yo mejor cierro el pico, solo espero que Erwin sobreviva a esta…

—¿Y ahora qué trama el bastardo?

—¡Pues ya te enterarás! Pero perdónalo, sabes que todo lo que hace el pobre es por amor, ya deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Primero violaré a un perro.

—¡Oh, vamos! Seguramente no haber salido nunca en tu vida con alguien a los treinta ya es récord…

—Eso me importa una mierda.

—Bueno, Pulgarcita, aquí me quedo. ¡Suerte con Erwin!

Hanji salió del ascensor mientras Levi trataba de imaginarse qué babosada haría su jefe esta vez. Llegó al piso correcto y entró a la oficina del rubio.

—Buenos días, Levi.

—Buenos días. ¿Y las cosas?

—Oh, lamento informarte que moveremos la casa matriz de la compañía, por lo que tendremos que cambiarnos de ciudad…

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—De preferencia, esta misma semana.

—¡¿Y cómo mierda voy a encontrar un lugar para mudarme en esta semana?!

—Oh, lo siento, Levi, fue una decisión repentina. Además de que nos vamos a Tokio y en esta temporada todos los hoteles ya están reservados y no hay un lugar cerca de la compañía donde puedas quedarte.

—¿Hah? Ya ve al grano, bastardo.

—Bueno, Levi, tal parece que en lo que hay un departamento disponible, lo que puedo hacer es dejarte quedar en el que logré conseguir para mí. Claro, si no te molesta…

—Hijo de puta.

—Puedes tomarte el día de hoy y mañana para que prepares tus cosas para la mudanza. El vuelo será mañana a las cinco de la tarde, así que te espero en el aeropuerto.

—Tch… —ahora sí que Levi estaba como gato rabioso. De todas las trampas de Erwin no se esperaba esta—. Conseguiré otro departamento, así que gracias por el favor, pero no lo aceptaré.

—Como gustes, pero sé que no encontrarás lugar, así que te estaré esperando en el mío.

A pesar de todo el coraje que tenía, lo único que hizo fue azotar la puerta al salir. Ahora sí se había pasado el cretino. No entendía el por qué, pero desde que cumplió treinta años, Erwin había estado más insistente. Le daba lástima el pobre, ya que no era un mal hombre, sino todo lo contrario. Era inteligente, apuesto, adinerado y con muchas virtudes. Desafortunadamente, Levi nunca en su vida tuvo interés amoroso en alguna persona, no había hombre que siquiera le pareciera atractivo. En ocasiones se preguntaba si tal vez sería lesbiana, a pesar de que no le gustaban las mujeres, pero tenía tendencia a ser un tanto masculina. Maquillaje, putos tacones y mierdas de delicadeza, Levi no tenía el más mínimo interés en ello. Prefería ser fuerte e imponente, alguien que no dependiera de alguien más. A veces se preguntaba si es que acaso tuvo otra vida, porque si fuese así podría apostar que fue hombre. ¿Por qué putas se le ocurrió a Dios hacerla mujer? Esa era la pregunta de todos los días.

Llegó a su departamento y de inmediato prendió la laptop para buscar departamentos en renta, pero tal y como dijo Erwin, ya todos estaban ocupados. Después de dos horas de búsqueda en varios sitios, la opción que le quedaba era departamento compartido. Había anuncios de varios universitarios buscando compañero y vaya que preferiría vivir con un universitario que con su jefe corriendo el riesgo de que lo castre por intento de violación. Ningún anuncio de los mocosos la convencía y los pocos que lo hacían, respondían que ya no estaba disponible. A este paso tendría que comprar un cinturón de castidad y triturar la llave. Resignándose un poco, decidió recostarse en la cama para dejar de hacer bilis.

—Dios… Si en verdad existes deberías entender que esto es lo que menos quiero en el mundo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como debería? Perdóname por los intentos de homicidio, sabes que no es a propósito… Además no he matado a nadie realmente… Tch, sé que Erwin no es un mal hombre, pero realmente no lo quiero. No es que me niegue a enamorarme algún día, porque realmente no quiero estar sola para siempre, pero simplemente no encuentro a alguien que me haga sentir las estúpidas mariposas de las que tanto hablan. No sé si mi estomago tendrá insecticida o algo parecido… En fin, el punto es que solo te quiero pedir ser yo tal y como debería ser… —en ese momento escuchó el sonido de una notificación de un anuncio en la pantalla.

_Se renta urgentemente departamento compartido cerca del centro de Tokio. Bajo costo, ordenado con muebles en buen estado, habitaciones separadas. Interesados favor de contactarse al siguiente correo._

No sonaba tan mal. No dudó y de inmediato mandó un mensaje al correo.

"Disculpa, hablo por el departamento. Quiero saber si aún está disponible."

_"¡Oh, sí, claro! Si está interesado puedo mandarle fotos o algo así, realmente me urge compañero de departamento."_

"¿Tiene algún problema o algo por el estilo para que sea tan urgente?"

_"Oh no, no se preocupe, es algo personal. Necesito compartir con alguien antes de recibir… usted sabe… a una persona a quien realmente no quiero tener tan cerca. La renta no es costosa y todo está ordenado, así que realmente me urge… Lamento si sueno poco convincente, pero en serio necesito a alguien de preferencia esta misma semana. No seré mucha molestia, solo pido a alguien no muy ruidoso ni desordenado, soy estudiante y tampoco me gustaría alguien escandaloso que no me deje estudiar… Y como le digo, todo está en orden."_

"De acuerdo. En realidad también me urge un departamento esta misma semana por esa ubicación, así que realmente tengo interés en él. Si no es molestia posiblemente me mudaría mañana mismo, y no soy una persona ruidosa. Además paso la mayor parte del día en la oficina, por lo que no habrá problema."

_"¡Vaya, gracias! Mañana mismo podría recibirlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

"Levi Lance."

_"Soy Eren Jaeger, será un gusto compartir departamento con usted. En seguida le envío la dirección."_

Oh Dios, estaba salvada. Solo esperaba que ese tal Eren Jaeger no fuera molesto. Sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima, comenzó a preparar algunas maletas, salió a comprar comida en la calle y después de un largo rato de descanso le mandó un mensaje a Erwin.

Levi: Conseguí departamento, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto entonces.

Más tranquilamente se dispuso a dormir, no tendría que levantarse temprano, así que quitó la alarma y esta vez se aseguró de cerrar la ventana.

El día llegó y sin el maldito sol apuntándole a la cara, volteó a ver el reloj. Marcaba ya las 9:15, vaya que había dormido. Estiró los brazos antes de levantarse y dio un profundo bostezo.

—Ahhh… —algo no andaba bien, se sentía mas rígida que de costumbre—. ¿Pero qué mier…? —no terminó de hablar antes de notar un tono diferente de voz proviniendo de sí. Miró sus manos y eran más grandes. Tocó su pecho y notó un par de bultos faltando ahí. Sentía su cabeza un poco más ligera hasta notar que su cabello no llegaba a donde debería. Un poco más asustada comenzó a toquetearse rápido para notar que definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño, donde tenía su único y enorme espejo para verlo.

No tenía pechos, tenía cabello corto, medía uno centímetros más, el torso más ensanchado, un abdomen bien marcado y en sí… era un hombre. Asustado (¿asustada?) pasó a revisar la última parte que no había visto de su cuerpo. Se quitó los shorts que usaba para dormir para notar que definitivamente había cambiado. Tenía un maldito y enorme monstruo entre las piernas…

_Un pene. _

Una sonrisa de malicia se formó en su rostro. Tenía los mismos ojos, tono de piel, ceño fruncido, entre otras cosas, pero era hombre.

—Así que sí existes, Dios… Esta vez haré las cosas como se deben, les demostraré que soy un hombre, no solo un hombre. Seré el hombre de hombres.

* * *

Wii, Soulxphantom aquí QwQ Gracias a mis amores que leyeron esto hasta el final, aunque como pueden ver, esto va a continuar. Y disculpen la narración, saben que soy novata. Espero entretenerlas un rato, elegí primero publicar este, porque como ya les había mencionado, soy un desmadre para escribir y este había ganado en votaciones para que subiera. Luego sigue "Doblemente prohibido" que me lo han estado pidiendo bastante… Aparte que debo actualizar Amor de porcelana y El cazador de la capa roja :1 Y si se preguntan a quien no quiere recibir Eren es a Michoza.

P.D: Levi violará un perro XD


	2. Chapter 2

:0 Ese infarto que me dio al ver un review de mi amorsh apache en el otro capítulo… Ok, igual empiezo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En este mundo existe un sinfín de creencias. Tanta religión hartaba a Levi, pero el creer que solo naces para morir también resultaba aburrido, así que siempre creyó que había algo sobrenatural que rodeaba al mundo o por lo menos, algún ser superior a quien culpar de su mala suerte. Creció como una niña huérfana, en la que cada oportunidad aparentemente buena, terminaba siendo un puto dolor de cabeza más. ¡Y qué mierda si alguien creía que era casualidad! Debía existir un maldito dios bastardo que se la pasara jodiendo su existencia. Malditos desórdenes femeninos, animales callejeros, bastardos acosadores y gente criticona. Esperaba el día en que sería recompensada por todo lo que había pasado en su maldita existencia, hasta que ese día llegó. O por lo menos creyó que había llegado…

* * *

_Era un hombre._

¡Era un hombre! ¡Con pene y todo el paquete! Estaba algo inconforme con ser un maldito enano… ¡Pero era hombre! ¡Dios existe y es momento de la recompensa! …Y de empezar a solucionar problemas.

Para empezar, ¿cómo explicaría este cambio repentino? ¿Qué pasaría en su trabajo? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el resto? Y… ¡¿Qué debía ponerse de ropa?! Podía apostar que nada de lo que había en su maleta le quedaría a menos que decidiera salir a la calle como un maldito maricón travesti… Aunque su ropa no era tan femenina, pero definitivamente aun así se vería como un maldito homosexual.

Después de meditar un rato decidió que al mal paso darle prisa; por suerte cambiaría de lugar de trabajo a una ciudad donde nadie lo conocía, así que eso no sería problema. El problema serían Hanji y Erwin. ¿Ese rubio? Oh, sí, tenía que mostrarse y restregarle en la cara que era un hombre, un macho hecho y derecho. Por fin acabarían sus acosos y sus intentos de llevarla a la cama. Y por el otro lado, Hanji era una maniaca fanática de las brujerías y los hombres homosexuales, por lo que tal vez no sería tan difícil lidiar con ella. Tal vez sería su mejor opción por el momento. Le mandó un mensaje pidiendo que le llevara ropa de varón a su departamento, algo más o menos de su talla, luego le explicaría no-sé-que-mierda, porque realmente no había explicación lógica. Esperó un rato hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta de su departamento.

—¡Pulgarcita! ¡Estoy aquí, amor! —genial, esa bastarda seguía igual de escandalosa.

—Pasa —abrió la puerta para recibir a su loca compañera.

—Pulga… —Hanji entró histérica al departamento para encontrarse con Levi vistiendo solo una bata de baño con los brazos cruzados—. ¡¿Un enano a medio desvestir?! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por fin follaron a mi pulga!

—Tch, cállate, bastarda. Soy yo, Levi —el pelinegro no cambiaba de expresión, ciertamente era una persona poco emotiva. Hanji volteó a verlo bien y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Mismos ojos, tono de piel y enano.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! —si Hanji era histérica de costumbre, ahora lo estaba más y con motivos.

—¿Cómo putas voy a saberlo? Ya te había dicho que sospechaba que era hombre y desperté así.

—¡¿No me digas que te operaste o algo parecido?!

—No, te digo que solo desperté así y…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Hanji se apresuró hasta donde estaba Levi para tironearlo y terminar desabrochándole la bata para asegurarse de una cuantas _cosas_—. ¡¿Levi?!

—¡Oi, bastarda no te propases! —en forma de reacción le dio un golpe al estómago, no midió su fuerza. Levi siempre había sido una mujer que te puede romper los dientes de un golpe y ahora su fuerza había aumentado, por desgracia Hanji fue la primera en probarlo. La pobre solo cayó hecha bolita—. No jodas… ¿Te dolió? —_pregunta estúpida._

—…ic…nda…

—¿Hah?

—L…onda…

—Si vas a hablar, hazlo bien.

—¡Leviconda! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Te has visto esa cosa?!

—Tch…

Hanji no tardó en asimilar el estado de Levi. Bueno, no se podía considerar que Hanji fuera una persona normal después de todo. Luego de entrar al departamento de la cuatro ojos decidió que no lo volvería a hacer jamás. Esa pervertida tenía posters de homosexuales por todos lados, además de muñecos vudú y cosas así… Tal vez Dios no existe y Hanji le hizo una brujería, podría ser una buena posibilidad.

Ahora el siguiente asunto por resolver era más ropa. ¡Toda la puta ropa de su maleta era de mujer! No le quedó más remedio que salir con Hanji a comprar algo. Esa pervertida quería husmear la llamada Leviconda, por lo cual fue sacada por los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial. Se decidió por una par de trajes, luego compraría el resto; sin embargo, tener que salir de compras no estaba en sus planes y se retrasó un poco, el vuelo con Erwin saldría pronto. Era desesperante, ¡quería mostrarse frente al bastardo! Ya no podía esperar.

Después de volver a arreglar sus maletas rápidamente, Hanji lo acompañó a tomar el vuelo. El pobre de Erwin se había quedado esperándola, sí que tenía la ilusión de verla. Para su desgracia, se encontró con un Levi hombre y para la desgracia de Levi, solo tuvo un desmayo. Quería una reacción mejor. ¿Por qué putas no podía ser Erwin más original ante situaciones duras? Una cara de espanto por lo menos, no solo la normal cara de hombre serio de negocios que siempre tiene y que solo cayó al suelo… Tch.

Siguiente inconveniente: encontrar el departamento donde ahora viviría. Dibujó un mapa, pero… _dibujó_ un mapa. Bendito sea aquel que logre entender los dibujos de Levi, porque ni siquiera él los entendía. Con mucha imaginación veía lo que representaba mientras dibujaba, pero un rato después notaba la mierda de trazos que hacía. No la culpen, Levi no fue al jardín de niños. No hablaría de sus defectos, porque vaya que Hanji sabía hacer bullying. Volvió a revisar su correo para ver la dirección.

_Edificio Shinganshina, departamento 1313. _

Luego de pedir indicaciones logró dar con el edificio y con suerte al departamento. Por fin se daría un respiro y descansaría. Ciudad nueva, gente nueva. Es decir, importa una mierda con quien se encuentre, luego vería que pasaría con Erwin. Tocó lo puerta, pero no respondieron de inmediato, así que volvió a hacerlo para luego escuchar un grito de: "¡En seguida voy!" Ya había empezado mal, el bastardo lo estaba haciendo esperar. Frunció el ceño más de lo normal para darle la cara al mocoso, debería dejarle en claro desde el comienzo con quien iba a tratar.

—Oi, mocos…

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, señor. Lamento demorarme, pero tenía que apagar lo que tenía en la estufa —fue recibido por un joven de tez bronceada, más alto que él, probablemente un metro setenta y cinco, cabello corto y castaño, pero con unos malditos, enormes y hermosos ojos aguamarina. Nunca en su vida había visto unos así, además tenía una gran y cálida sonrisa. Sintió estupiditis momentánea—. ¿S-señor?

—Oh, l-lo siento —¿se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué mierda se disculpaba?

—¿De qué habla? Es mi culpa, por favor, pase. Levi-san, ¿cierto?

—Sí, solo llámame Levi.

—Ah, para mí es más fácil llamarlo Levi-san —el chico lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? No lo sabía pero se veía putamente hermoso… ¿Hermoso? ¿Desde cuando a Levi alguien le parecía hermoso? Era mejor ignorarlo. _¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, Levi?_ Tal vez solo tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza… Eso debía ser, se había mareado un poco.

—Si no le molesta, ya es algo tarde, así que preparé la cena. Sabía que llegaría algo cansado del viaje, por lo que me tomé la molestia de cocinar. No sé si le parece bien, no soy tan mal cocinero.

—Oh… Está bien.

—¡Vaya que es callado! Espero que luego me tenga más confianza —el chico caminaba de un lado a otro algo nervioso, como una especie de perrito faldero, solo le faltaba la cola y orejas.

Levi cerró la puerta. Estaba algo aturdido…

* * *

Haha está corto y me dio flojera seguir… Y creo que el capítulo que sigue también estará corto o terminaré haciendo que Levi cometa la estupidez más homosensual de su vida XD Nos leemos n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Así que después de tanto actualizo este e_e asdfghj Lo siento, ya varias me lo habían pedido QwQ Solo que no sé… de repente se me va la idea del fic, aunque ya se cómo acaba.**

**Esto va dedicado a Alison y Rina Ackerman que adivinaron mi nombre y edad XD Dije que si alguien lo hacía actualizaba… y pos aquí está o.o)/ **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Pulga_, _enana_, _chaparra_, _ratoncita_, _microorganismo_ y de muchas, pero muchas maneras, habían llamado a Levi.

Sobre todo su maldita amiga Hanji Zoe, quien siempre encontraba una nueva manera de llamarla, aunque a decir verdad "pulga" era la más común. A pesar de todo el bullying que el mundo le podía hacer por su estatura, jamás de los jamases se dejó intimidar. Todo aquel que se atrevía a decir algo sobre su estatura, no se salvaba de un buen golpe en el estómago, al igual que si le coqueteaban.

No era de negarse la extraña belleza natural de Levi, que aunque no fuera refinada o femenina, tenía un "algo" que solía atraer hombres. Ella no necesitaba maquillaje o ropa escotada para verse bien; según su vieja amiga era porque se trataba de la enana macho más tierna del planeta.

Pero qué tierna ni qué ocho cuartos, Levi jamás se consideraría una de esas mierdas empalagosas, así que Hanji podía meterse sus palabras por donde bien le quepan escritas en cartulina y con sopa de conchita como trabajo de primaria.

A Levi se le respeta y ninguna persona alta la intimidaría.

Pero… ¿Qué tenía Eren Jaeger que lo hizo sentir como gelatina verde temblorosa?

En efecto era alto, pero nada intimidante, aun así lo hizo sentir… ¿extraño? Ni siquiera podía explicarlo, pero el macho feliz e imponente que acababa de llegar a su nuevo departamento, terminó como niño en su primer día de clases en el kínder, casi inmóvil en algún lugar por no adaptarse rápido y diciendo estupidez y media sin sentido por intentar hacerlo.

Claro que Jaeger no lo notaría. Independientemente del estado emocional de Levi, ya fuera feliz, triste, enojado o como fuera, nunca variaba de expresión, esa famosa cara de gato gruñón parecía que jamás desaparecería. A lo mucho Hanji o Erwin podían distinguir cuándo se sentía intranquilo, preocupado, con remordimiento de conciencia o las tres juntas, y eso era cuando tomaba café como… Ok, no había comparación, solo bebía, bebía y bebía más café. En caso extremo fumaba un cigarrillo, pero el hecho de que Levi fumara era sinónimo de que dejó a alguien casi agonizante arrumbado en un callejón y ya empezaba a cargar una muerte en su conciencia.

Claro que nunca llegó a matar a alguien en realidad. Pero cuando aparecía en las noticias que encontraron a un moribundo golpeado en un callejón, Erwin se daba una idea y empezaba a preparar abogados por si acaso. Además era uno más a la cuenta de favores que Levi le debería y sabía aprovecharlos, aunque el pobre solo ganaba una patada en las bolas.

Levi pudo haber tenido una noche tranquila… _Pudo_ haber sido así. El joven moreno lo atendió como si se tratase de un viejo amigo al que hace tiempo no veía y le preparó una deliciosa cena. El mocoso tenía talento para la cocina al parecer. Después le ayudó a desempacar, siempre manteniendo una expresión firme y sonriente. Era el ambiente perfecto para sentirse tranquilo, pero aun así durmió hecho bolita y presionando su estómago como niño con diarrea que dice "no más". No es que la tuviera, pero era como si hubiera un maremoto dentro de él. ¿Cuál era el motivo? Tal vez el dormir con sábanas lavadas con jabón barato o un bastardo de ojos aguamarina que lo hacía sentir así… Optaba por jabón barato o sería señal de apocalipsis zombie. Compraría jabón de marca decente y un suavizante con olor a lavanda al día siguiente.

La alarma sonó a las siete y media. No tendría que levantarse temprano para ir exactamente a trabajar, pero era algo similar, necesitaba conocer la nueva ubicación de la empresa, además de acomodar sus cosas en su nueva área de trabajo. Tenía la esperanza de que Erwin le diera por lo menos una pequeña oficina en un rincón y no tener que estar en la misma que él como antes, aunque como solo tenía puesto de asistente no podía ser exigente. Además debía conocer al resto de los bastardos que estaban trabajando ahí, se supone que solo unos cuantos de los viejos directivos se mudaron.

Despertó un poco extrañado, no era fácil reconocer una habitación sin ventana sin el puto sol apuntándole a la cara. Estaba cómodo, con esto recordó el hecho del nuevo departamento, y fue hasta que se levantó y sintió su rigidez cuando recordó además que era hombre, un jodido y _feliz_ hombre. Esa sonrisa que podía ser sinónimo del fin del mundo se hizo presente. ¿Qué reacción tendrían los bastardos de Erwin y Hanji si lo vieran reír? Quien sabe, tal vez hoy la conocería.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para luego notar un gran espejo en la habitación. Por más metrosexual que no fuera, comenzó a verse y posar de diferentes maneras. Estaba orgulloso de ser un macho hecho y derecho. Después de unos quince minutos viéndose en el espejo y hasta toqueteándose, se puso algo decente de ropa y preparó una pequeña caja con cosas de oficina y un maletín. Salió de su habitación y…

—¡Buenos días, Levi-san!

Su sonrisa fue destrozada para volverse a sentir extraño, tal vez como un animal muerto siendo comido por insectos. Eso explicaría el hormigueo por todas partes.

—B…buenos días —vamos, Levi, solo hay que ignorarlo.

—No sabía que se levantaría temprano, así que no he preparado el desayuno. Si gusta esperar… —no, no, no, _no_ podría pasar la mañana con el desayunando.

—No, está bien, no tengo hambre… Solo necesito algo de café —mierda, mala señal.

—Oh, está bien entonces —el castaño agachó la mirada con expresión de duda frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso se había molestado?—. Aguarde, si es así, ¡por lo menos en la noche prepararé una gran cena solo para los dos! —_okay_, Levi no contaba con eso. Bueno, quería ignorar el hecho de que lo vería todas las mañanas y noches, además de que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

—N-no es necesari-

—¡Claro que sí! Quiero llevarme bien con usted, así que me esforzaré en lo que pueda por hacerlo sentir bien —dijo de manera muy seria y determinada. El perro faldero parecía ser muy servicial. ¿Habría algo detrás de eso? A decir verdad podría ser sospechoso. Lo había recibido sin pensarlo dos veces, parecía muy atento y la última expresión que puso pasó de cara amable a cara de maniático diciendo "pelea". Bien, si se tratase de un loco, no había mejor persona para partirle la cara que Levi. Sometería al bastardo.

—Eres bastante extraño —escupió.

—¡L-lo siento! No es mi intención asustarlo… Solo que no me gustaría que se fuera.

—¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? —Eren apretó los puños mientras se veía pensativo. ¿Acaso buscaba una excusa?

—Bien, le seré sincero. Por desgracia hay cierta persona que me acosa y realmente quiero alejarla, pero cada vez que consigo un nuevo compañero de departamento, se las arregla para espantarlo. Por eso llevo los últimos meses aceptando a cualquier extraño de inmediato para que viva aquí antes de que ella sea quien ocupe también este lugar, solo que todos se van… ¡Y eso es un gran problema! Pero… no puedo hacer nada más que ofrecer buen trato aquí conmigo. Lo siento si no lo mencioné antes.

—¿Así que solo buscas a alguien que no se espante por tu acosador?

—Algo así… —bien, el hecho de que alguien espante a Levi es tan probable como que un perro y una gata tengan hijos. Aunque haya un loco que crea que es posible y se esfuerce por hacerlo, no lo es.

—No hay problema. No soy la clase de persona que se intimide por otra, no me iré de aquí, así que no te preocupes y actúa de manera normal —¿así dejaría de dar lata y mantendría distancia? No, por el contrario, el muchacho se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo y dando vueltas mientras reía.

—¡Gracias! ¡En serio, gracias! Ya verá que no lo lamentará. ¡Me esforzaré en la cena de esta noche!

—Te dije que actuaras normal…

—¿Acaso bromea? Es normal cuando alguien está feliz. ¡Usted es mi héroe! —sin pensarlo, aquel mocoso lo tomó de la cabeza dándole un gran beso en la frente.

—Necesito el puto café…

* * *

Después de unas _cuantas_ tazas de café, Levi se retiró tomando sus cosas. En una nota tenía la dirección, así que en vez de perderse buscando la empresa donde trabajaría, tomó un taxi y memorizó el camino que recorrieron. Llegó aproximadamente en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, aunque hubiera sido menos de no ser por tres paradas en sucursales de Starbucks.

La empresa era bastante similar a la anterior. Una recepcionista lo atendió de inmediato, una joven castaña bastante amigable, claro que parecía que hablaba sola, porque Levi no emitía un puto ruido. Se dirigió al último piso y aunque no tenía ganas de ver al bastardo de Erwin, aparentemente ya se había recuperado y ahí se encontraba junto con Hanji y un… puto titán de mierda, un rubio de ojos ámbar que medía casi dos metros.

—Levi… —parecía que Erwin no tenía muchas palabras, tal vez aún estaba en proceso de asimilar el cambio. Levi solo arqueó una ceja.

—Mi pulga…rcito… ¡¿Cómo amaneció el campeón, eh?! Disfrutando ya sabes que… —Hanji, como siempre, parecía que no le importaba mucho "eso".

—Buenos días —asintió el rubio desconocido.

—Oh, déjenme presentarlos —habló Erwin aún con seriedad—. Él es Mike Zacharius, vicepresidente de esta planta. Se quedará con nosotros.

—Mucho gusto —aquel rubio se le acercó y por jodidamente extraño que pareciera, lo olfateó de cerca como un perro—. Café…

—¿Pero qué mierda?! –Levi reacciono apartándose de inmediato

—Lo siento, tengo esa extraña hábito. Soy muy bueno detectando olores.

—Me importa un puto comino, ¡eso fue jodidamente raro!

—Mmm… y no será raro también que apenas a las nueve de la mañana alguien se haya tomado ya entre siete y nueve tazas de café…

—¿Qué? —¡¿Cómo mierda sabía eso?!

—¡Levi! —reaccionó Erwin de inmediato—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Cierren el pico que no he hecho nada.

—Ándale, mi pulga, tan rápido y ya empezaste.

—Que no hice nada —por lo menos discutir con Erwin y Hanji lo hacía relajarse un poco. Igual Mike era un puto raro que no encajaba.

—Mike, si nos disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender con Levi en privado —dijo Erwin mientras suspiraba.

—Yo me quedo —Hanji tan sonriente.

—Entendido, señor —Mike se retiró de inmediato dejando al trío dentro de la oficina.

—Por dónde empezar…

—Por decirme dónde mierda tengo que acomodar mis cosas —Levi no tenía interés realmente en hablar sobre su actual estado.

—Tu apariencia… —insistía Erwin.

—Solo finge que siempre fui hombre, no habrá mucha diferencia.

—Sabes el interés que tengo por ti —Hanji observaba pícara en silencio.

—Pues ríndete, ya viste que no se puede. Soy _varón_.

—Levi, te seré sincero. Desde el comienzo planeé el cambio para acercarme más a ti. Creí que esta vez funcionaría, pero luego me apareces de esta forma… Realmente fue un shock, pero después de asimilarlo y tener que tomar en cuenta la existencia de cosas divinas, creo que tu nueva apariencia solo será temporal, y es una señal de que debo demostrarte que te acepto tal cual eres. Así que seguiré insistiendo en que formalices una relación conmigo.

—Vete a la mierda.

—¡Así se habla, campeón! Vamos, Erwin, aún si se queda varón no está tan mal. La misma cara, casi estatura, amargado, mal hablado y gruñón. Además aún tiene agujero por donde se lo metas, ¿qué más quieres? —ok, Hanji no era la mejor para hablar por el momento.

—Váyanse a la mierda. Que no quiero nada contigo Erwin ni tampoco soy gay y mucho menos pasivo. Preferiría ser yo quien clave algo por el culo a que me lo hagan a mí. Nunca dejaré que un bastardo me abra las piernas —y aquí Levi demostrando su dominio y virginidad, cosas de las que estaba orgulloso.

—¿Que seas quien se folle a Erwin? ¡Eso quiero verlo! Por lo menos confío en que son un buen par de amigos y me grabarán un lindo video porno gay para su mejor amiga como toda persona en su sano juicio lo haría.

—Cierra el pico, Hanji.

—¿Si lo hago me darán porno? Yo sé que quieren.

—Tch —no se puede razonar con Hanji—, solo díganme dónde putas pongo mis cosas.

—En la oficinita de al lado, mi pulga —Levi solo salió encabronado de la oficina de Erwin azotando la puerta.

Lo único que esperaba que el mundo hiciera por él era aceptar su virilidad. ¿Era mucho pedir? Ya Dios le hizo el favor, un extraño favor en un momento en el que no podría decir si fue conveniente o no, no es como si Jaeger estuviera en su mente… En ese momento solo debía tomar otra taza de café, claro de no ser interrumpido por cierta masa enorme con malos hábitos de olfato que había estado espiando la corta conversación.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No crees que si espías conversaciones ajenas deberías ser por lo menos reservado?

—Solo quería escuchar aun poco —sonrió—. Aunque debo admitir que solo entendí la mitad de la conversación.

—Hmph, igual no conseguiste información buena.

—Solo la que necesitaba. Así que le interesas a Erwin…

—¿No te sorprende lo gay que suena?

—No realmente. Solo cuídalo si es que lo quieres, porque no parece tan mal tipo… Y uno nunca sabe… —Mike le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía.

—Oh, Higía… Si te gusta el cejas locas, quédatelo, es todo tuyo, me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras. Incluso le puedes hacer el puto video gay a Hanji que tanto quiere, solo quítame a Erwin de encima.

—Vaya, a decir verdad esperaba declaración de guerra.

—¿Cuántas putas veces tengo que decir que no soy gay? Te lo dejo, es más, si quieres incluso te ayudo a que lo tengas, pero aléjalo de mí.

—¿Esa es una especie de trato? —Mike le extendió el brazo para un apretón de manos que Levi correspondió.

—Si así lo quieres ver. Parece que después de todo no me caerás tan mal.

* * *

Vaya que la tarde fue agradable después de eso. Mike sería un buen compañero de trabajo. A pesar de la graaaan diferencia de estatura, aquel grandote no hizo un comentario al respecto. Además escuchó por ahí que era de los mejores miembros de la compañía en las cinco plantas que manejaba Erwin, así que no le daría lata pidiendo ayuda con trabajo, e incluso podía seguirle la corriente a Hanji y sin desesperarse. Lo único que le molestaba es que si estaba interesado en Erwin, ¿por qué no le mandaba una puta señal o indirecta? Así es como lo conquistaría, ¿no? Aunque la verdad suponía que Erwin elegía a quien quería, por eso aún no le quitaba la puta vista de encima. Tal vez eso cambiaría poco a poco.

Como no había mucho que hacer ya que solo iba a instalarse, se retiró algo temprano del trabajo, por lo que llegaría temprano al departamento. Lo único que pensaba es que con Erwin y Mike cerca no quería verse envuelto entre situaciones gays. Ya con las charlas de Hanji estaba hasta la madre y no quería más, solo esperaba llegar al departamento tranquilo y a descansar.

Aunque no contaba con entrar y que cierto mocoso estuviera en la cocina comiendo galletas… con solo una pequeña toalla en la cintura.

—¡¿Revi-shan?! —dijo aún con las galletas en la boca que se apresuró a tragar de una—. ¡Creí que llegaría más tarde! Oh, qué vergüenza que me encuentre así —el chico se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado de inmediato. Levi solo permanecía en la puerta estupefacto—. Lo siento… Es que salí temprano de clases… y me duché, pero olvidé mi ropa y… pasando de regreso a mi habitación me dio hambre y… Lo siento… Aunque no debe haber problema, ambos somos hombres, así que…

Tras ver la parálisis de Levi, el pobre Jeager que no cabía en el bochorno, solo trató de mejor retirarse lo más rápido posible a paso torpe. Aún estaba algo mojado, así que incluso casi se cae. Claro no cayó, solo se le resbaló la toalla dejando visible su gran, redondo y moreno trasero.

_Oh, Higía._

El chico se cubrió de inmediato.

Levi, inmóvil, acababa de ver por primera vez a un hombre desnudo.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?

* * *

**e_e oshe pero ke riko pan de canela… Ok no, asdfgh Lo siento, pensaba escribir más, pero ya estaba quedando un poco largo para como escribo este, así que ahí le deje XD Am… trataré de terminar rápido el capítulo 4. Alison, presióname si lo quieres, porque si no me da flojera…**

**Bien, eso es todo. Comentario, regaño o tomatazo, pueden dejar un review XD Nos leemos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola o.o)/ **

**Primero que nada… DAFUCK?! Sumimasen deshita… Como algunas han de saber, no había seguido este fic en mucho tiempo y actualicé por un juego técnicamente. La verdad creí que se habían olvidado de él… pero no ._. **

**Quiero agradecer mucho a todas las que me dejaron review. Fueron más de 20 en un capítulo, incluso fue más de lo que llevaba acumulado con los otros dos juntos. O sea hello?**

**Bueno, y nuevamente actualizo n.n Lo hago en modo de celebración, primer aniversario de Shingeki no Homo (/QwQ)/ asdfgklñ Ok me callo y aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Levi Lance fue una mujer única en su especie.

Desde muy joven fue inteligente y hermosa, un buen partido para muchos. Con la desventaja de que para Levi… todos eran unos putos bastardos, había que tener los suficientes pantalones para invitarla a salir y la suficiente resistencia para aguantar una patada en los testículos como respuesta.

Ahora Levi Lance era todo un macho, por eso no se fijaría en otro hombre. Tampoco era lesbiana, por eso no saldría con una mujer. Esa era la lógica de Levi: nadie puede salir con Levi, porque Levi no quiere ni se fija en nadie.

Entonces… ¡¿Por qué mierda llevaba media hora sin quitarle la vista a aquel mocoso mientras cenaban?! Un sensual trasero podía ser la explicación…

_Maldito Jaeger._

—Le-Levi-san… ¿Hay algo malo en mí? —aquel chico estaba realmente nervioso. Levi volteó a ver el reloj para notar cuánto llevaba observándolo y que aparentemente no sabía disimular en lo más mínimo.

—Tienes un asqueroso arroz en la mejilla desde hace rato…

—¡¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?! —el chico comenzó a tallarse y tallarse hasta dejarse el cachete colorado.

Claro que no tenía nada en la cara, necesitaba una excusa. No iba a decirle: "Oh, es solo que me encantan tu ojazos esmeralda y quiero pellizcarte para saber si estás suavecito como se ve tu trasero…"

_¡¿Pero qué mierda?!_

Mejor respiró profundo y dio un bocado a la comida para darse cuenta que ya estaba fría, ni siquiera podía distinguir bien el sabor. Pero realmente era la primera vez que pensaba así de alguien. ¿Acaso el divino cambio de sexo le había afectado? Como sea, eso importaba una mierda. El punto es que debía ser feliz siendo hombre.

El silencio era algo incómodo. Tal vez al moreno aún le quedaba algo de vergüenza por exponerse desnudo. Levi solo discutía consigo mismo sobre si la comida de Jaeger tenía algo malo, porque su estómago seguía retorciéndose. El hijo de puta se las pagaría si algo le estaba cayendo mal…

A pesar de que ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, alguien interrumpió su cena tocando la puerta.

—¡Eren, Eren, Eren! —la voz de una joven se escuchaba tras la puerta con golpes escandalosos—. Eren, ¿estás ahí? Abre la puerta, Eren.

—Oh, mierda… —el joven tembló un momento con expresión de horror. En un impulso tomó a Levi del brazo y lo jaló hasta un pequeño armario de limpieza, donde lo metió sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

—Oi, pero qué mier… —un dedo del castaño cerró sus labios para callarlo.

—¡Shh! Nos puede escuchar, debemos escondernos —la cara de pánico de Jaeger no tenía precio. Terminó encerrándose junto a Levi en el armario.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Está afuera del departamento y ya es muy tarde como para que una visita quiera pasar mucho tiempo —en ese momento un fuerte empujón azotó la puerta logrando abrirla.

—Sé que estás ahí, Eren. ¿Por qué no sales? —la puta loca entró sin permiso y comenzó a husmear por todos lados como perro rastrero. ¡¿Por qué mierda entró así y qué chingados quería?! En definitiva estaba loca la tipa. ¿Era de quien le había hablado Eren?

—Oi, esa mo… —volvió a ser callado por el menor, quien se acercó más. Tomándolo en sus brazos y cubriéndole la boca, muy cerca, aún con piel de gallina, se acercó peligrosamente a zona de riesgo y alcanzó el oído de Levi.

—Por favor, no haga ruido —le susurró. Un susurro tan cercano que le provocó cosquillas al sentir su aliento.

El mocoso olía tan bien. No era lavanda, pero olía jodidamente genial. Era algo dulce y varonil, y por primera vez Levi quiso ser empalagado por esas mierdas de perfume… _¡Fuera impulso de Gaydiotez!_ No debía pensar esas mierdas. No, Levi Lance no debía caer, Higía debía librarlo de todo mal.

Tras alterarse un poco, el pobre Levi de sexo dudoso empujó al perro Jaeger e hizo que este a su vez reaccionara y lo apresara más cerca. El pinche perro hijo de puta lo abrazaba de nuevo y más fuerte. ¿Acaso el imbécil no sabía que a Levi no se le toca? Después de un poco de forcejeo, el moreno le levantó el rostro para mirarlo a la cara… Malditos y desgraciados ojos aguamarina. Ahora necesitaba una taza de café urgentemente, pero no lo diría. Se quedó observando sorprendido ese par de ojos que lo hacían sentir otra vez como gelatina temblorosa, y más cuando el mocoso había puesto una mirada feroz de dominio.

—Levi-san…

—¡Eren! —la pinche puta bruja abrió las puertas del armario con cara de psicópata recién encontrando a su presa oculta, mientras que Eren casi se derrite del susto e incluso abrió tanto los ojos, que parecía que se le saldrían de la cara en cualquier momento.

—¡Mi-Mikasa!

—Eren, sabía que estabas en el departamento —la joven pelinegra lo sacó de un tirón. Levi señor cara de gato gruñón arqueó la ceja. Así que esa puta le había arruinado el momento… Tal vez fue algo bueno, no sabía qué clase de expresión pudo haber puesto por bajar la guardia.

—¡Mikasa, no puedes entrar así nada más!

—Claro que puedo, debo estar siempre al pendiente de ti.

—No jodas, ¡eso es acoso!

—No lo es —volteó a ver a Levi, quien salía del armario—. ¿Quién es él? Debe irse. Eren, sácalo de aquí. ¿Qué hacías encerrado con él?

—Levi-san no se irá.

—Claro que sí —aquella bastarda se atrevió a jalarlo de la corbata. _Oh no_, Levi, la prisión es mala. No debes golpear mujeres, _no ahora_.

—¡Suéltalo! —Eren fue quien la detuvo—. ¡Levi-san no se irá de aquí! Ya te lo dije.

—Es tu nuevo compañero de departamento, ¿verdad? —le dirigió una mirada asesina a Levi—. Más te vale largarte o te-

—¡Mikasa, ya cállate! ¡Estoy harto de que espantes a mis compañeros! Él no se irá, que te quede claro.

—Eren, lo único claro es que el enano debe ir empacando maletas. Yo me mudaré contigo si quieres compañía. Además, ¿qué hacías encerrado con él?

—No se irá… y… estaba encerrado con él, porque… —no tenía ni puta idea de qué decir—. ¡Porque queríamos privacidad!

—¿Privacidad? —respuesta más estúpida no creyó que llegaría a su mente.

—¡S-sí! Le-Levi-san y yo somos amantes y comenzamos a vivir juntos… así que… ¡más te vale rendirte! ¡Quiero vivir solo con él! —el pobre Eren se puso rojo como tomate tras decir esas palabras—. ¡N-no nos molestes! ¡Necesitamos tiempo a solas! —volteó a ver a Levi haciendo pucheros y con expresión de perro arrepentido. Esperaba que le siguiera el juego.

—Amantes… —casi girando la cabeza como la tipa de _El exorcista_, aquella pelinegra miró a Levi con cara de mismísimo demonio emputado.

—¡No le hagas nada a Levi-san! —el pobre Jaeger entendía la increíble zona de riesgo que había generado para Levi. Aun con todo el temor del mundo, saltó sobre él para cubrirlo, abrazándolo para protegerlo. Tal vez no sabía que intentaba proteger a un demonio peor que la pelinegra.

—Mentira… Eso es mentira… ¡Eso es mentira! Eren, jamás has salido con alguien. ¡No podrías salir con un duende estreñido como este!

—Claro que puedo salir con él. ¿Tú qué sabes de mis preferencias? ¡Respeta mi vida!

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Lo sé! No puedes probar lo que dices —la chica estaba que le hervía la sangre.

—¿Ha? ¡¿Quieres pruebas?! —Eren reaccionó molesto. Se giró para ver a Levi aún con esa expresión de puchero y después de respirar hondo, se atrevió a hacer lo que nadie nunca en la historia de la humanidad había hecho, ni siquiera Erwin en todos sus intentos:

Profanar los labios de Levi.

Oh, Higía en su santa gloria en el reino de los dioses… El primer beso de Levi. Aunque fue robado y un shock y en medio de una situación de la que no entendía ni una mierda, se dejó llevar.

Había fuegos artificiales, un maremoto de mariposas en su estómago y hasta la pinche Campanita lo azotaba con su varita y polvo de hadas. La mano del moreno llegó hasta su rostro y no pudo evitar imitar la acción. Luego de unos momentos lo tomó con más fuerza para aferrarlo a sí y profundizar ese beso que ya le estaba gustando. Ni siquiera notó cuando se atrevió a introducir su lengua en la cavidad del contrario.

Oh, Higía, Higía, Higía… ¿Por qué un acto tan sucio de intercambio de gérmenes por la boca le gustaba tanto? La temperatura se le subió poco a poco, ya ni siquiera se sentía dueño de su cuerpo. Actuaba por sí solo jugando con los labios del moreno, mientras cierta pelinegra estaba al borde de un ataque.

—¡Arghh! —solo gruñó fuertemente y salió disparada azotando aún más fuerte que al inicio la puerta, antes de que reaccionara de la peor manera y se viera envuelta en problemas por intento de homicidio. No quería acabar de perder sus cabales.

—…Ah… —un ligero gemido se escapó del moreno. Con esto ambos reaccionaron y se separaron dejando visible un hilillo de saliva, que los mantenía unidos. Para ese momento era evidente que Levi no podía ocultar ese ligero rubor en su clara piel. De igual manera estaba presente en el rostro del moreno, quien lo veía con una mirada cristalina mientras respiraba agitadamente—. Levi-san…

No había el más mínimo rastro de fuerza en Eren, pero aun así rodeó con sus brazos a Levi y se posicionó sobre su hombro dejándose caer lentamente. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer después de _eso_? Levi sabía que su rostro empezó a arder mientras se hundía en aquella dulce esencia que emitía Jaeger. Joder, incluso se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello.

—Eren… tú y yo… —agachó la cabeza para ver el sereno rostro del muchacho, solo para notar que este se había desmayado—. Bastardo… —solo le quedó voltear hacia al frente con una expresión amarga mientras sentía algo de decepción—. ¿Después de esto y te duermes? ¿Es en serio?

A la mierda todo. Se llenó de coraje en unos instantes y lo levantó para llevarlo a su habitación y aventarlo directo a la cama. Le mató la emoción rápidamente. Pensó en hasta asfixiarlo con la almohada cuando lo vio retorcerse y posicionarse cómodamente sonriendo entre sus cobijas, una dulce sonrisa de conformidad.

—No está tan mal…

_¡¿Por qué tenía que verse tan putamente lindo?! _

¿Qué si lo admitía? El puto moreno le gustó. ¿Por qué mierda negarlo más? Algún día le iba a pasar, ¿no es así?

¡Levi Lance siente atracción por alguien! ¡Que se vayan todos a la mierda! ¡Algún día follaría con ese perro quiera o no! ¡El bastardo se lo ganó! ¡Aun si Jaeger no lo sabe, es propiedad de Levi y de nadie más! Bueno, momento de recapacitar… ¿Y ahora qué mierda iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se conquista a un mocoso? Y…

¿Era heterosexual… o gay?

* * *

**HAHAHA Ok no pude evitarlo XD Se supone que eso pasaría en el cap 5, pero ¿por qué no de una vez? El capítulo no fue largo, pero no se quejen, beso o3o)/ **

**¡Gracias por leer! Ya saben… Algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, pedido de lemon, etc. pueden dejar review :'D**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Eren Jaeger… ¿De casualidad habría nombre más hermoso que ese? No, no hay nadie más hermoso que ese sensual castaño con ojos aguamarina y trasero bronceado. Tal vez no era imposible que Levi se fijara en él, había sentido algo diferente desde que lo había visto la primera vez.

Además ya llevaba reflexionándolo durante tres horas mientras como todo buen acosador observaba como el joven dormía tranquilamente después del desmayo. Aunque todo humano tiene límites y Levi debía dormir en su habitación, su fría habitación alejada de ese cálido muchacho. Por más que quisiera, no podía dormir con él… aún.

Definitivamente algún día dormiría en la misma cama que Jaeger, así que más le valía al chico preparar el culo, porque claro que Levi quería que la "Leviconda" conquistara territorio y no en mucho tiempo. Trataría de contenerse, pero si él castaño repetía incidentes, no se haría responsable.

¿Acaso podría haber algo malo con Eren Jaeger?

Por supuesto que de chiquito se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza, pero no fue para tanto, ¿o sí? A partir de entonces, el joven adquirió un extraño… fetiche.

* * *

_Tres días antes..._

—_Perro faldero… Perro… ¡faldero! ¡Eres tan atento como un perro faldero!_

_Cualquiera podría notar lo ridículo que era Eren hablándose frente al espejo, pero una vez escuchó de Armin que cuando te hablas frente al espejo, resulta de buena ayuda para perder nerviosismo frente a las personas, así que estuvo un par de horas haciéndolo. _

_Tenía motivo: le habían enviado un mensaje confirmándole que compartirían departamento con él. Necesitaba ser amable para lograr conseguir que su nuevo compañero de habitación se quedara, solo esperaba que no fuera molesto o estúpido como cierto cara de caballo con el que solía pelear todo el tiempo, pero es que Eren era fácil de hacer enojar y lo suficientemente estúpido como para saltar sobre las personas cuando se encabrona. Ya le habían llamado la atención incontables veces en la universidad por peleas y tenía mal expediente, a no ser porque estaba entre los diez estudiantes más aplicados. Aunque hasta el caballo lo estaba…_

_Solo le quedaba esperar que ese tal "Levi Lance" no fuera desesperante… ¿Sería hombre o mujer? Ni siquiera le preguntó, pero no le tomaría importancia, aunque de preferencia esperaba un hombre. No se atrevería a decirle a la chica que le gustaba que vivía con otra mujer, aunque realmente no debía temer._

_En el último par de años solo había tenido ojos para la pequeña gatita rabiosa Annie Leonhart. Ella era tan hermosamente bajita y violenta que no había nadie más quien llamara su atención. No resultaba nada común encontrarse con personas como ella, los bajitos y violentos son realmente adorables, o eso es lo que creía Eren. Era su fetiche y en ocasiones la lindura extrema parecía provocarle orgasmos. Ya Eren sabía que había algo mal en él, pero desde que se había fijado en Annie había cambiado un poco aprendiendo a controlarse._

_Fue de ayuda practicar con su mejor amigo Armin Arlert vestido de mujer. Los amigos hacen sacrificios a veces y Armin resultó de mucha ayuda, aunque al comienzo no creyó que resultara dado que ni las palizas de Ymir habían funcionado cuando Eren acosaba a Christa en secundaria. Pero esa era otra historia. Actualmente la prioridad de Eren era quedar bien con Levi._

_¿Pero cuál fue el resultado? Bien, aparte de limpiar cada rincón del departamento, resultó que Levi era un hombre. Uno endemoniadamente bajito y serio. ¿Sería violento? Probablemente. Sin importar nada al momento de tenerlo en frente, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Eren era un: "Es taaaan adorable". No podía evitar pensarlo; tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión muerta. Apostaba que si lo hacía enojar, lo golpearía y lo disfrutaría, pero no debía molestarlo. _

_Técnicamente lo más interesante de Levi era que cada que se le acercaba, fruncía el ceño más. Lo había notado mientras lo veía prepararse quién sabe cuántas tazas de café. Entre más se acercaba, más arrugaba la frente, y si se retiraba, volvía a regresar su expresión. Le hubiera gustado jugar un tiempo con eso, pero en una que _por accidente_ se atrevió a darle un rozón, su nuevo compañero rompió el mango de la taza. Tomando en cuenta que solo la sostenía un poco, el romperla implicaba que este hombrecillo tenía bastante fuerza._

_Pero Levi-san seguía igualmente adorable. Aunque era incómodo a veces. Solo bastaba con verlo para notar que ese hombre parecía que decía internamente: "Púdrete, cabrón". Por suerte no pareció ser eso. Levi le había dicho que se quedaría en ese departamento con él a pesar de Mikasa, aunque aún no la había conocido._

_Lo malo del asunto era que Levi-san se veía adorable. Ya era la tercera vez que pensaba eso de un hombre, pero Eren lo sentía de manera preocupante. El primer hombre que consideró adorable era su bajito amigo Armin, pero eso era obvio, ya que bien podía confundirse con una chica. El segundo hombre adorable era su bajito amigo medio bizco y cabeza de canica Connie. Él lo único que tenía de chica era el nombre, pero era bajito así que era adorable. Y el tercero entonces ahora sí era Levi-san. El problema de él era que era demasiado serio y de alguna manera… le recordaba a Annie._

_Bien, el segundo problema era que Levi-san lo vio desnudo, y esa fue la mayor vergüenza que Eren había sentido en su vida después de la vez que se enfermó y Mikasa le metió un supositorio en el culo._

_El tercer problema era que había besado a Levi-san y sinceramente, le gustó. Su primer beso fue con un hombre (aunque con uno adorable) y notó perfectamente cómo este le correspondió de manera un tanto erótica, introduciendo su lengua y empezando a juguetear con la suya. De alguna manera lo único que podía esperar era que Levi tuviera demasiada experiencia sexual como para hacer eso tan a la ligera. De cualquier manera, el olor del azabache lo estaba encendiendo y antes de perder la cordura y dejarse llevar arrastrándolo a la cama, se desmayó._

_Realmente sería un grave problema si Levi-san dejara de parecerle adorable y comenzara a parecerle excitante, porque… ¿Acaso no había tenido ojos solo para una rubia en el último par de años? No esperaba ser gay y terminar follando con su compañero de departamento. En definitiva no permitiría que algo así sucediera y más valía estar preparando su integridad física y moral._

* * *

La mañana era linda, el cielo nublado, con lluvia y un par de rayos. Un día perfecto, por lo menos para Levi. Cuando hay mal clima, la gente se deprime y hay una zona de paz y tranquilidad en medio del silencio por la poca energía y emotividad de la gente. En definitiva esos días eran los mejores, y con una nueva meta fija, Levi había amanecido con más energías que de costumbre.

Por primera vez en su vida Cupido le dio un flechazo enganchándolo a un castaño de trasero bronceado. Ahora había que lidiar con qué se hace después de esto. La mejor opción sería buscar en línea, internet es todopoderoso y lo que no sabe, lo inventa. Joder, que debía conseguir conquistar al mocoso de un modo u otro, debía hacer las cosas bien con Jaeger.

No sentía la necesidad de tomar una taza de café, pero con el humor de los días recientes ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre tomar café como si no hubiera alguna otra bebida en el mundo. Levantándose algo temprano a pesar de la desvelada acosadora que se dio, duró más que de costumbre en la ducha (como si fuera poco lo que durara) y luego se puso un traje de vestir. Técnicamente todo en su pequeño armario era nuevo, así que cualquier cosa esta bien. Sin embargo, por primera vez comenzó a probarse una y otra y otra prenda como si fuera la mujer que nunca había sido. Probablemente era el nerviosismo de enamorado novato.

Después de encontrar la vestimenta ideal, dio una ligera sonrisa frente al espejo que le cagó el ánimo. En definitiva ver a Levi sonriendo era mala señal y hasta él mismo temía de su sonrisa. Por ahí había escuchado que un meteoro podría colisionar con la Tierra el año entrante y también decían que su sonrisa era señal del fin del mundo. No quería combinar ambos hechos por mas supersticioso que sonara y realmente el mundo se acabara en uno de estos días.

En vez de seguir pensando babosadas, prefirió ocupar su mente en si debería comprar algún perfume con alguna fragancia varonil como la que siempre quiso tener, pero como mujer la criticaban. Ahora era libre. Tal vez debería hacer una lista de cosas que quiso hacer antes y ahora podía hacer sin ser criticado.

Salió a la cocina por su clásica y anhelada taza de café, nada mejor que un café bien amargo para un buen día. Y entre bostezos y tirones de pelo, el joven Jaeger salió en boxers de su habitación. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que Levi estaba ahí para salir corriendo y regresar de inmediato a su habitación cubriendo su vergüenza, mientras Levi se preguntaba cómo chingados amaneció en boxers si anoche traía pantalones. Y hasta donde él se había quedado acosándolo como el monstruo de armario que todos niños ven a ciertas horas, Eren seguía con ropa completa.

Algún día averiguaría qué pasaba con ese fenómeno de la naturaleza llamado Eren Jaeger. Mientras no debía preocuparse, el cachorro se veía igual de adorable que en días pasados.

Algún día sería Levi quien le quitara los pantalones en la noche y… No había que ser apresurado. Primero que nada, tenía que aprender a conquistar al adorable mocoso de mierda. Por ahora solo no debía ser una molestia.

Tranquilamente se dirigió al trabajo tomando un jodidamente caro taxi. Debía encontrar otro medio de transporte o el puto taxista se quedaría con su paga. Sin hacer parada en Starbucks, se dirigió a su piso de trabajo no sin antes toparse con su loca y desgraciada amiga que se dirigió a él casi embistiéndolo como jugador de fútbol americano.

—¡Enanooooo! ¿Cómo amaneció el campeón? —apenas iniciando el día y ya estaba frotándole bruscamente la cabeza.

—Deja de estar jodiendo…

—¿Qué paso? ¿Hoy no asaltaste Starbucks?

—Nunca he asaltado el puto Starbucks y ya te dije que no jodas. Quiero terminar de trabajar rápido para ir a hacer algunas compras.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto y ya vas a ir a acabarte el departamento de limpieza del mercado?

—Tch, no seas metiche, mierda con lentes —pasó su mano para retirarla—. Necesito comprar solo un poco de suavizante de lavanda y un par de cosas personales más.

—¡Ohh! Levicienta, Levicienta, pronto pronto, Levicienta… —la castaña que apenas había comenzado a cantar al ritmo de una canción de Disney, fue callada por un pedazo de dona que Levi le quitó a no-sé-quién de su escritorio. Realmente Levi no tenía la intención de escuchar alguna de las famosas interpretaciones de su amiga.

—Cierra el pico —la castaña comenzó a masticar.

—_Vasha_ que no me _shorprende_ —tragó el trozo de pan—, que un pene entre las piernas no te quitara esa obsesión por la limpieza.

—Ser higiénico no tiene nada que ver con el sexo —contestó de manera seca.

—Claro que sí. Los pasivos tienen que tener bien limpio el culo o si no… —de inmediato fue callada nuevamente con otro trozo de pan.

—No me interesan tus putas charlas ga…ys… —por un momento lo pensó. Debía tomar nota para estar informado si se follaría al moreno. Ahora lo primero en la lista era asegurarse que Eren tuviera el culo limpio, como si meterle el pene luego fuera un acto de mucha higiene.

—Gay o no, estoy segura de que mi pulga se masturba con detergentes.

—No digas estupideces y déjame trabajar.

—Vamos, Levi, el jabón sensual te llama en las noches —comento sarcástica Hanji mientras le daba ligeros codazos y alzaba y bajaba las cejas en forma juguetona.

—A veces pienso que de mocosa te caíste de la cama, te golpeaste y quedaste mal. Ahora me pregunto cómo putas sobreviviste a caer del techo —comentó este mientras arqueaba la ceja y seguía caminando tratando de ignorar a su compañera.

—_Pfft_, y volvemos a la rutina. Creí que sería más divertido verte como macho pelotudo, pero sigues siendo la misma pulga pero sin pechugas.

—Solo cállate —rodó los ojos mientras subía al elevador.

—¡Hey, Levi! —gritó Hanji antes de perderlo de vista—. ¿Y qué tal tu compañero de departamento? —esa hija de perra tenía una puntería enorme.

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo antes de que la puerta se viera cerrada totalmente.

¿Sabían que Erwin Smith era un bastardo persistente? Un enorme ramo de rosas sobre el escritorio de Levi era la prueba. Sin la más mínima delicadeza, Levi de un empujón las tiró a la basura, y aún con más ganas encendió su laptop para evadir un rato su trabajo buscando en línea cómo conquistar a un adolescente. Claro, tuvo que cerrar la ventana de la página que visitaba al ver que Erwin se acercaba.

—¿Acaso no te gustaron las flores que te mandé?

—No —respondió sin dudar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque son una puta porquería en la que desperdicias dinero sabiendo que se van a secar.

—No seas así, Levi, sabes que trato de hacer las cosas bien.

—Tch, no jodas en horas de trabajo. Bien que en estos momentos prefiero escuchar a Hanji que a ti —era incómodo ver el intento de conquista de Erwin mientras en realidad pensaba en alguien más.

—Está bien, Levi, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas.

—No puedes obligarme —Erwin solo suspiró y recogió las rosas un poco decaído. De igual manera no quería desperdiciar lo que gastó, fueron un poco caras.

—Está bien, respetaré el horario de trabajo.

—Es lo menos que espero.

Erwin se retiró un poco desanimado, mientras Mike no tardó en aparecer con una expresión preocupada, cosa que Levi notó rápidamente. Era extraño cómo reaccionaba el otro rubio. Se suponía que debería sentirse feliz de ver que la persona en que tienes interés es rechazada por alguien más y se abre el campo de oportunidad. Entonces…

—¿Por qué reaccionas así? —no pudo evitar preguntar Levi.

—¿A qué te refieres? —volteó el más alto.

—Con Erwin. Lo rechazo, ¿así que no deberías estar feliz por eso? —el rubio solo suspiró.

—En efecto, siento atracción por Erwin, pero eso no significa que su tristeza me vaya a alegrar independientemente del motivo. Parece que no sabes lo que es realmente estar enamorado, Levi. Cuando quieres a alguien no debes aprovecharte de su debilidad, aunque te rechace.

—Oh, ahora resulta que eres todo un sentimental.

—No del todo, pero si algún día te rechazan, lo entenderás.

Tal comentario solo presionó el pecho de Levi. ¿Rechazo? Primero prefería una puta avalancha encima, ahora los nervios de primerizo lo consumían. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras vio a su compañero retirarse e ir tras Erwin.

Un rechazo… ¿Estaba mal aprovecharse de desgracias ajenas? La pregunta sonaba estúpida, era un hecho. Mientras prefirió avanzar con su trabajo y dejar su "tema de investigación" para el final. Después de acabar con el poco papeleo que tenía en su escritorio, comenzó a estresarse en la búsqueda de cómo conquistar pubertos. Solo era una puta lista de mierdas que no lo convencían.

"_¿Quieres conquistar a tu primer amor? ¡No temas! Es cosa fácil. ¡Solo tienes que poner empeño y delicadeza! Abre tu armario y busca tu mejor vestido, algo seductor podría engancharlo, pero no olvides que todo hombre quiere una dama. Trata de ser lo más delicada posible, pero el humor también cuenta. Trata de comentar algún chiste ligero y sobre todo, ¡no olvides sonreír! Una buena sonrisa enamora…"_

No quiso seguir leyendo esa mierda. Levi Lance es un macho, que quede bien claro. Mejor cambiaria de página a una de cómo conquistar… a una chica.

"_¿Quieres que esa chica sea tuya? Pues muestra que eres lo suficiente hombre para ella _—eso sonaba más convincente—._ Hay muchas maneras de mostrar tu virilidad, cualquier momento es bueno para eso, pero no olvides que es una dama. También debes nivelar tu carácter tratándola con delicadeza, no olvides que son damas, debes tratarlas con delicadeza. Pero nunca olvides que la imagen también cuenta…" _

Antes de acabar de leer fue interrumpido nuevamente por su loca amiga.

—¿Qué vez, mi pulga? ¿Algo interesante por ahí?

—Solo cállate, no veo nada de tu interés —de inmediato cerró la página antes de ser descubierto.

—Ohh, pues creí que estabas viendo algo interesante, estás frunciendo el ceño cada vez más. Si sigues así parecerás más animal con rabia. Ten cuidado, esas arrugas en la frente se te harán permanentes.

—Tch, ¿acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

—No realmente. Acabé mi trabajo y por si no lo has notado, llegó la hora de salir.

—¿Qué? No jodas —en efecto, vagando en internet el tiempo pasa jodidamente rápido. De inmediato apagó el computador y salió directo a comprar lo que había planeado, dejando atrás a su loca amiga de la cual olvidó completamente su existencia por el momento, dejándola un poco extrañada.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa con Levi?

En Hanji Zoe, las dudas no existen y esta no sería la primera. En definitiva debía averiguar el motivo del reciente comportamiento de su vieja amiga-amigo, por lo que ya sabía qué hacer: seguir sus instintos.

Y con esto no dudó en que lo primero que debía hacer era revisar el historial de internet de la computadora de Levi. Si Levi necesitara ayuda o estuviera en problemas, su mejor amiga estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo. Si era algo de menor importancia, bien podría ser excusa para joder un rato. Sin embargo, tal vez Hanji no sabría cómo reaccionar ante lo que se toparía.

¿El primer amor de Levi sería motivo de burla o de apoyo? Por más histérica y estúpida que Hanji pareciera, no lo era. Probablemente ella al igual que Levi, tomaba una que otra taza de café. Y en efecto, aunque fuera poco creíble, era una mujer muy seria.

* * *

A veces esa extraña compulsión por la limpieza lo hacía gastar de más, apenas y podía con la bolsa llena de detergentes. Aunque originalmente había pensado en comprar unos pocos, luego recordó que ningún artículo de limpieza que había comprado el mocoso era de su aprobación, se notaba que al mocoso no le enseñaron a comprar bien en el supermercado. Sin embargo, debía tener un poco de abstinencia en seguir comprando si quería conseguir algunos artículos personales que… ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo hicieran sentir más macho.

Ahora los putos bastardos se burlaban de ver a un hombre en traje comprando detergentes. Ese problema jamás lo tuvo cuando era mujer. De todas maneras le valía madres lo que pensaran, se debía enfocar en las compras. Después de una semi-puñalada en su pecho, tuvo que abstenerse de comprar suavizante aroma floral que estaba en oferta. Si seguía gastando no le quedaría para comprar aquel perfume en el que pensó en la mañana o tendría que ir caminando a casa y evidentemente perderse, ya que aún no conocía la ciudad.

Luego de dar vueltas, dio a una perfumería en un centro comercial en la que no se contuvo probando perfumes varoniles. Después de ver varios, la chica que atendía el local se acercó a ofrecer ayuda y descaradamente inclinarse mostrando su escote y guiñándole ojo.

_Pinche lesbiana_, pensó por un momento, para luego recapacitar que no era lesbiana, sino una chica con buen gusto. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su apariencia y en definitiva no negaría que era un macho con pelotas muy apuesto. Punto a favor para conquistar a Jaeger, y en desventaja para la dependienta.

—Este es mi número —le dio un pequeño papelito la chica mientras se inclinaba un poco más—. Llámame si… quieres divertirte.

—Soy gay —respondió sin la menor duda, a lo que la chica dio un paso atrás y ajustó su blusa.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo un tanto avergonzada.

—No hay problema —dijo y prosiguió olfateando las muestras de perfume.

—Oh, así que era hombre —escuchó una puta voz molesta que le ocasionó vértigo en el estómago. En definitiva no quería voltear a asegurarse de que esa voz le pertenecía a cierta bastarda cuatro ojos.

—S-sabes que no es así —dijo sin voltear aún. No se cagaría del susto, pero bien quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Mirándote a los ojos juraría que tienes algo nuevo que contarme. Empieza ya, Levicienta, no tengas miedo. Quizá para mañana sea tarde, quizá para mañana sea tarde —y así afinando sus cuerdas vocales cierta castaña comenzó a cantar una canción que quién sabe dónde putas escuchó—. Y cómo es él… En qué lugar se enamoró de ti… De dónde es… A qué dedica el tiempo libre…

—Cierra el puto pico, ¿quieres? —por un instante respiró profundo para darse el valor de negarlo, pero a decir verdad estaba temblando como una pinche gallina después de poner huevos. Todo menos Hanji, Higía, todo menos Hanji. ¡Todo menos Hanji!

—¿No me lo vas a negar, enano?

—¿Negar qué? —trataría de evitar lo más posible ese tema.

—Que mi querida Levicienta tiene interés en alguien —dijo un tanto seria esperando respuesta—. Voltea, Levi.

Peor que escucharla cantar, daba más pánico escuchar a esa mujer seria. Hanji seria era cosa de una vez al año y el solo pensar que ella quería escuchar eso de él era tan vergonzoso como equivocarte de baño público.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —volteó juntando todo el valor que pudo.

—Tal vez si hay algo de qué hablar. Vamos, cuéntame algo interesante.

—No hay nada interesante de qué hablar.

—Mmm… Pueden ser cosas interesantes que hayas aprendido hoy, como… "Cómo conquistar a tu primer amor" —en definitiva quería correr, tomar un vuelo a algún país extranjero en avión y cambiarse el nombre a Leonardo Avalos e iniciar una nueva vida.

—¿Tú qué sabes de eso…?

—No mucho, solo lo que viste en internet este día.

¡Hanji seria era la peor cosa que podía ver en su puta vida! Y para colmo era sarcástica. Sin embargo, cuando por fin su instinto le había hecho intentar correr aun si dejaba sus bolsas con detergentes atrás, la castaña lo detuvo de una manera poco esperada. Lo abrazó de manera fuerte y delicada a la vez.

—Felicidades, pulga…

—No me jodas.

—¿Me contarás sobre eso o tendré que averiguarlo?

—No me jodas… —Levi entró en una etapa de negación momentánea y palideció más que de costumbre, mientras su compañera solo suspiró y lo soltó.

—Bueno —respondió un tanto desanimada—. Te llevaré a casa. Asaltar el departamento de limpieza debió de ser duro, aunque puedo recomendarte un buen perfume que creo que va bien contigo.

Levi se mantuvo en silencio aún con ganas de ser tragado por la tierra, mientras Hanji terminó por comprarle un perfume no muy costoso, pero que en efecto podía quedar bien con Levi. Un olor varonil no muy escandaloso con un toque a menta.

En definitiva era desesperante. Bien Levi podía compararse con una chica cuya madre acaba de enterarse que inició su periodo de menstruación. Era putamente vergonzoso y de cierta manera no podía evitarse. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Hanji… Hanji… ¡Hanji! Bien, si Erwin se enterara, lo haría sentirse feliz, ¡pero joder que Hanji no! Lo peor del caso es que resultara madura.

La castaña lo guio hasta su auto donde aún más pálido que un zombie entró tratando de evadir contacto visual; sin embargo, la castaña sonreía ligeramente.

—Entonces… sí es un chico…

—Jódete.

La castaña soltó una risa escandalosa.

—Y creer que siendo mujer serías heterosexual, pero ahora eres gay. Eso me hace feliz, quiero que me lo presentes.

—Jódete.

—Dime, ¿vive cerca de tu departamento? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Jódete.

—Pareces disco rayado. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma.

—Solo déjame cerca del puto departamento y lárgate.

—Oh, así que sí vive cerca. Más te vale tener buen gusto.

—Jódete.

Y así Hanji terminó llegando al edificio donde vivía Levi, y aunque este trató de tomar sus cosas y largarse adentro antes de que Hanji lo siguiera, no pudo evitarlo. De todas formas seguía en etapa de negación como para actuar cuerdamente, mientras Hanji observaba a cada persona cerca. Hasta dar al departamento que le correspondía a Levi, y que Eren aparentemente no estaba cerca, aprovechó para echarla sin la menor delicadeza.

—No viste nada, no sabes nada, ahora lárgate.

—Debe de estar cerca.

—¡Que te largues! —por un momento la chica se desilusionó un poco. Su mejor amiga-amigo no le quería contar sobre algo tan importante. Dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de retirarse, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del departamento.

—¿Levi-san? ¿Regresó a casa? —la voz de cierto castaño se hizo presente.

—¿Eh? —volteó nuevamente la castaña para ver la cara de Levi. Tenía expresión de como si le acabaran de clavar un clavo en el culo.

—Oh, disculpe, no sabía que había traído visitas, no quiero interrumpirlo.

—¡Pero qué lindo muchacho! —gritó como solía hacerlo normalmente—. Levi, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu compañero de departamento era un joven tan adorable? —se adentró la castaña como si nada en el mundo importara.

—Ni te le acerques —dijo Levi en el tono más fuerte que pudo hablar.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —respondió erróneamente Jaeger—. Oh, no molestaré a la señorita. N-no tiene que ponerse celoso.

—¿Celoso?

—N-no sabía que Levi-san tuviera pareja, es un gusto conocerla.

—¡¿Pareja?! No te confundas, morenazo, somos amigos nada más. Para nada soy del tipo de este enano.

—Oh, ¿en serio? A primera vista se ve que encajan. Lamento si lo malinterpreté.

Hanji rió aún más fuerte, asustando un poco al castaño.

—Vaya que tienes sentido del humor. ¿Quién podría querer a un amargado como este?

—¿Eh? N-no diga eso, Levi-san debe ser una gran persona. Creo que las personas serias tienen un toque especial —dijo un poco ruborizado, lo cual en definitiva fue notado por Levi. De alguna manera aún si se sentía una mierda en el momento, Jaeger seguía siendo su punto débil… Lo cual tampoco tardó en ser notado por Hanji.

—Ohh… ¿Y aún si son enanos y violentos? —trató de animar la castaña.

—¡Más aún! —respondió Eren casi de en un grito—. Oh, lo siento, e-es que las personas bajitas y serias son de mi tipo.

Ahora sí que Hanji importaba una mierda. Tenía paso libre a Eren Jaeger, ¿y qué importaba si se acababa el mundo? Tenía ganas de reír, aunque fuera totalmente delatado. Hanji soltó una risa maniática.

—Capaz que te enamoras de esta pulga amargada —dijo ella al notar que el ambiente empezaba a animar a Levi. Quería lo mejor para él y no estaría mal tirar indirectas desde un comienzo.

—¿Eh? Me gustan las personas como Levi-san —el corazón de Levi empezó a latir tan fuerte como podía antes de casi salírsele del pecho—. Pero no, claro que eso no pasara jamás. No soy gay.

—¿Ah? —tomó desprevenida a Hanji este tipo de respuesta.

—Levi-san es hombre y yo no tengo intereses homosexuales. Tal vez si fuera mujer sería diferente —se detuvo Jaeger a pensar—. O realmente creo que no. Después de todo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más —rio Eren tomándose la conversación con un poco de gracia—. Pero igual eso ya es otro tema, algún día se las presentaré si ustedes gustan.

Se necesitaba ser Hanji Zoe para tener la capacidad de ver cómo la vista de Levi se quebró en un instante. Aún en esos afilados orbes podía ver el inmenso mar que no derramaría Levi jamás en público. De alguna manera, tuvo un rechazo directo y aún sin confesarse. Después de que Eren terminó con su ligera risa, fue un poco más notorio el gran silencio.

* * *

—¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede pasarle a Levi! —un pelinegro moreno observando la situación por la ventana desde el piso tan alto en que se encontraban empezaba a preocuparse.

—Oh, se ve que esto se pondrá interesante —mientras que cierto viejo calvo y sonriente se lo tomaba con gracia.

* * *

**N/A: Yeah! Por fin actualización después de bastante tiempo o-ó Ya hacía falta, así que capitulo más largo que los de costumbre para compensar, y realmente no sé si los demás también empiecen a alargarse. Es momento de que la historia tome algo de forma. **

**Pregunta: ¿Quiénes eran los dos de al final? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo, aunque creo que saben quién es el calvo sonriente… Ya es momento de que se sepa por qué frutas Levi se convirtió en hombre c:**

**Comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, pueden dejarme un review. Es un gusto leerlos y saber qué opinan de la historia. Diría también que preguntas, pero no podría responder cosas que sean spoiler del fic XD ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Soul las ama o3o)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: No pos, Tatakae. ¿En qué me había quedado? Oh, sí. Rechazaron a Levi uwu A seguirle y lamento si esta vez el capítulo no es muy cómico, pero no me burlaría del rechazo a Levi :'D Hay que tener conciencia de ello.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

¿Alguna vez creyeron en el karma? Dicen que en tu actual vida pagas por tus actos cometidos en la anterior, ya sea que tengas demasiada suerte o que ahora tu vida sea una mierda. Bueno, yo no fui el hombre más decente del mundo en mi anterior vida, de hecho fui un desgraciado.

Entré al ejército para aprovecharme de la soltería de muchas soldados, y al ver que siempre se sentían atraídas por mí, me las follé. Claro, no a todas, pero sí se me consideraba un golfo en la legión. Esto me trae como consecuencia que ahora tengo que pagar para tener una segunda oportunidad sin caer en la mala suerte, aun si luego no recuerdo cuál fue mi precio. Bueno, me alegra saber que no recordaré nada.

Mi nombre es Nikolas. Diría mi apellido, pero no es seguro que conserve siquiera mi nombre en la siguiente vida. Sin embargo, a la fecha parece como si las personas no aprovecharan para ponerle un nombre diferente al que pusieron en la vida anterior a sus hijos. Y bien, como tardaré en existir, si es que lo logro, creo que podrían ponerme otro, porque mis padres ya reencarnaron hace tiempo y posiblemente sea hijo de otra pareja.

En realidad para tener una segunda vida, a los que quedamos estancados sin reencarnar se nos encomendó una misión, que consiste en algo así como ayudar a que el karma se cumpla… Aunque no es exactamente eso.

Podría decirse que una persona que cometió crímenes en la anterior, nazca con una suerte de lo peor, pero puede ser favorecido por alguna acción noble que haya hecho y por ende tenga el derecho a que se cumpla una de sus voluntades nobles. El trabajo que nosotros tenemos es cumplirles ese deseo por decir así.

Parece que me castigan por haber sido tan puto.

La persona que me corresponde vigilar para que su voluntad se cumpla es el sargento Levi Ackerman, ahora conocido como Levi Lance. Bien, dije que no siempre se conserva el nombre o apellido.

Al comienzo creí que sería genial ayudar a aquel que se conocía como "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", a aquel quien entregó su vida por ayudar a las personas que vivían dentro de las murallas resguardándose de titanes. Aunque jamás creí que este hombre nacería con el karma de haber sido un criminal si murió como héroe. En todo caso lo debieron hacer un "ángel guardián" como dicen que nosotros somos y pudo tener buena suerte cuando naciera.

Pero creo que su lista de pecados era larga como para darle el derecho. A veces pongo en juicio las decisiones del Creador, porque incluso el karma del señor Levi lo hizo reencarnar como una mujer que terminara siendo acosada por todo aquel hombre que golpeó alguna vez en su vida. Siento lástima por el señor Ackerman, o debería decir, la señorita Lance. Bueno, señor Lance. Lo último he de decir que es mi culpa.

Los vigilantes o ángeles guardianes solo podemos actuar mediante las plegarias sinceras a Dios de nuestros encargados. Así que no dudé en aprovechar la primera plegaria sincera de la señorita para volverla nuevamente hombre. A decir verdad fue algo que tardó mucho en hacer, porque hasta sus treinta años sus pedidos a Dios se basaban en maldiciones e insultos. La linda señorita Levi era todo un caso, para mi desgracia.

¿Y cuál es la voluntad que le debía cumplir? Algo que creí simple y resulta que no lo es.

El sargento Levi murió solitario, sin siquiera saber si era correspondido por aquella persona que amó, porque ni siquiera el ser el más fuerte de la humanidad tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentía y aquella persona le fue arrebatada de sus brazos. El deseo de aquel hombre era ser correspondido.

¿Ser correspondido? Ser mujer con exceso de protestona no había ayudado ahora. Le pateaba los huevos a cualquiera que intentara seducirla. Me da lástima el señor Erwin, quien es el que a la fecha ha aguantado más y sigue intentando. Pero bueno, en ausencia de que a Levi le gustaran los hombres, la hice uno para que esta vez intentara con mujeres.

¿Y adivinen qué? Le gustó un hombre.

Señor Levi, jódase. No sé de relaciones homosexuales.

* * *

La poca expresión de aquel hombre lo hizo contenerse. En un instante había sido rechazado por el bonito chico de ojos lindos que lo había hecho sentir un total desastre un par de días y que incluso le había robado un beso.

Podría haberle deseado la peor de las mierdas por eso, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente dio la vuelta y se retiró a su habitación.

—Quiero dormir. Solo lárgate pronto, cuatro ojos —una voz seca bien no se diferenciaba de una forzada.

—Levi… —Hanji entendía que habló de más y era la responsable, ¿o no?

—Oh, que descanse, Levi-san —respondió el muchacho como si nada, viéndolo solo cómo se retiraba y luego volteo a ver a la castaña que tenía en frente—. Y bien, señorita, ¿qué le parece si…?

—Cierra el puto pico —le respondió mientras lo veía amenazante.

—¿Eh? —respondió sin entender el cambio de humor repentino de la mujer.

—Lo que le hiciste a Levi… —susurró en voz baja.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? B-bueno… —seguía sin entender.

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo.

En realidad no sabía.

—Y-yo… Levi-san… ¡No me diga que le contó! —reaccionó pensando en todas las posibilidades.

—¿Ah? —lo pensó un poco—. Oh, muchacho, claro que me contó. Levi me dice todo sobre él —fingió una sonrisa momentánea para verse apacible y saber qué le podía sacar al castaño.

—¡Waaah! ¡Qué vergüenza! —se cubrió el joven—. Jamás creí que Levi-san le diría a alguien lo del beso. En serio qué vergüenza…

Hanji tenía una personalidad muy cambiante. Aunque siempre pareciera una loca alegre y desinteresada, tenía su lado psicópata cuando algo que le importaba se veía amenazado. Y bueno, Levi siempre le importó, tal vez más que lo que debería. Y ahora este castaño intruso era una total amenaza que estaba rompiendo a su enano.

—¿Besaste a Levi? —preguntó en seco analizando esas palabras.

—¿Eh? ¡¿No era eso lo que le había dicho?! —el rostro del menor empezaba a arder de la total vergüenza que ahora sentía. Hablaba de más y no sabía cómo callarse—. ¡Me siento tan estúpido! S-solo ignore eso. En realidad el beso no significó nada…

—No fue nada para ti.

El rostro atónito de la castaña no tenía precio. Profanaron los labios de alguien tan importante para ella y solo para que no significara nada. Rompían el duro corazón de Levi, _para nada_. Eran las palabras que rondaban la mente de esta mujer. Esa Hanji que pocos conocían despertaría.

—Levi no es nada para ti, bastardo —esa voz fuerte e imponente de la mujer no era buena señal.

—¿Eh? N-no quiero decir eso. N-no es como si L-levi-san no importara…

—Deja de tartamudear, cabrón —respondió con voz seca. Del coraje tomó al joven de la playera y lo sacó del departamento de golpe. Levi no debía escuchar el alboroto.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —preguntó el joven asustado, cuando de repente la mano de esa castaña se pasó por su cuello y lo comenzó a apretar fuertemente recargándolo contra la pared. Lo estaba asfixiando sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

—Esto es una advertencia, mocoso. No quiero que te metas con Levi. Si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo, date por muerto —afiló su mirada que mostraba una total rabia interna—. Realmente date por muerto.

La mujer le apretó un poco más el cuello para que entendiera el mensaje, mientras el otro carente de fuerzas por la falta de respiración trataba de librarse de las manos que lo asfixiaban. Después de unos momentos fue la misma castaña quien lo soltó. El chico se dejó caer al suelo mientras recuperaba el aire.

—Va en serio, mocoso. Lastima a Levi y no vivirás para contarlo —se retiró la de lentes a paso firme, evitando voltear atrás. No quería ver la cara del desgraciado que tenía inquieto a Levi, ahora debía pensar en todas las maneras posibles para reponer a su compañero. Realmente lo atesoraba.

Eren acababa de conocer a alguien que según parecía podía exceder los límites de Mikasa. Fue realmente extraño el cambio de personalidad repentino de la mujer y sin ningún motivo que el ocurriera.

—Ugh… —trataba de tomar aire el muchacho sin perderla de vista—. Ella… ¿Estará enamorada… de Levi-san?

Sin importar cual fuera la respuesta, sabía que debía temerle a esa mujer.

* * *

_Solo debía ignorar al perro._

Esos eran los pensamientos con los que trataba de llenar su mente durante toda la noche.

_Decir adiós a su primer amor. _

Simplemente no fue correspondido y ya. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se sentía estúpido por haber buscado en línea cómo conquistarlo y haber comprado hasta cosas con que resultarle atractivo, aparte del perfume que le regaló Hanji. Se preguntaba si esa mujer se burlaría de él en la mañana.

Era un hombre, así que no debía relacionarse con otro, aun si el matrimonio gay fuera legal en esas fechas. Un hombre debe salir con una mujer, era lo que pensaba desde antes. Así que si era hombre… buscaría una mujer. No estaría de arrastrado tras Jaeger, que el mocoso siguiera su vida como perro faldero tras la chica que le gustara.

Levi sería un hombre, no un marica. Esperaba que poco a poco los restos de pensamientos estúpidos que pasaron por su mente sobre Eren Jaeger se marcharan.

Hombre… ¿Qué hacían los hombres? Sea lo que sea, se supone que esa sería su nueva vida. No entraría en depresión, claro que no.

No concilió el sueño hasta altas horas, pero despertó temprano, y más animado de lo que debería. Ciertamente tenía una extraña habilidad para superar las cosas rápido. La negación al amor de Jaeger durante la noche le funcionó. Demostraría que saldría adelante.

Después de tomar un buen baño, vistió una de sus mejores ropas acompañado de aquel perfume que le regaló su amiga. Tenía pensado ir a trabajar y hacer planes para cuando saliera del allí. Preparó su maletín del trabajo y se dirigió a la cocina por algo para desayunar.

Y extrañamente se encontró con aquel chico quien parecía que también se levantó temprano, pero a diferencia de él, estaba en fachas y con unas tremendas ojeras.

—Oh, pareces un maldito zombie —se acercó sin temor. No sentiría aquel extraño hormigueo nunca más, y desde ahora decidió que se lo haría notar a sí mismo.

—D-disculpe —habló con temor todavía recordando a cierta castaña—. Creí que se levantaría más tarde…

—No tiene nada de malo que madrugue. ¿Tienes algo de té? —preguntó como si nada.

—¿No tomará café esta vez?

—No, quiero cambiar algo de mi rutina —se puso a buscar entre la alacena.

—Está al lado izquierdo —respondió el joven en voz baja.

—Gracias —lo sacó para prepararse algo, ignorando al joven—. Por cierto, hoy llegaré tarde.

—Está bien, señor… —el castaño trataba de ser evasivo.

—Hmm, te ves con menos ánimos que de costumbre.

—Solo no dormí bien y… Usted se ve más fresco.

—Estoy de buenas —bueno, la expresión seria no cambiaba, pero había algo diferente en su aura, además de no sentirse intimidado.

—Bien por usted —tomó un par de tostadas de mantequilla el muchacho y trató de retirarse lo antes posible.

—Oi, ¿prepararás la cena? —preguntó antes de ver que este se retirara.

—Si usted gusta —intentó sonreír forzosamente.

—Solo decía para que me guardes algo en ese caso.

—Está bien, le dejaré algo —Eren se fue a su habitación lo más rápido posible para luego dar un suspiro profundo desde ahí.

¿Lo mejor sería evitarlo para no tener problemas con la castaña? Pues sería difícil si era su compañero de departamento y ahora le hablaba. De alguna manera se las arreglaría para que la castaña no lo amenazara. Tal vez si conseguía novia de una vez por todas, aquella mujer vería que no tenía interés en Levi y lo dejara en paz. Solo habría que hablar con Annie y…. En definitiva aún le faltaban pelotas como para confesarse a esa mujer. Aun así lo intentaría.

—Actúa extraño —se dijo el ojiplata antes de acabar de tomarse su té.

Para la hora que era, sería buena idea ir caminando al trabajo. Aprovecharía para conocer la ciudad y relajarse, además de que se había sentido con ánimos de poder enfrentar al castaño. Sin embargo, aún tenía dudas sobre si lo había logrado manejar por estar en estado de negación o si realmente el muchacho no significó nada.

Después de pensar un poco en qué hacer por la tarde, decidió.

—Creo que irme de putas… no estaría mal.

En definitiva era un evidente estado de negación. "Olvida al moreno a toda costa aun si actúas contra tus principios." Levi no era un ninfómano, era un maldito virgen que ahora se quería ir a follar como si nada. ¿Qué tan problemático podría ser el estado de negación de Levi?

Bueno, por el momento su guardián no pensaba en los problemas.

—¡Se irá de putas! —comentó animado aquel otro pelinegro—. El señor Levi ahora sí me entiende.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, ya les presenté al culpable del cambio de sexo de Levi, aunque tendrá participación algo distante e-e No pues, sí cometerá desastre y medio con Levi. **

**Un Levi en negación que se quiere ir de putas y Hanji sacó su lado psicópata uwu Esa mujer es un encanto :'D ¿Qué pasará con el niño tatakae? Averígüenlo en el próximo lel**

**Oh, me habían preguntado por el ataque de la Leviconda… Mmm… Lemon más o menos hasta el capítulo 10 u 11 e-e No puedo decir con exactitud.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
